耶司芲姆珐语/词汇
= 说明 = 入库编号 •数据库采编号 词条 •词典词条与英文、汉文对照 拼写发音 •以罗马字标注 词源来自 •ca.即castellano，西班牙语 •zh.即zhongwen，汉语 •en.即english，英语 •he.即Hebrew,希伯来语 •go.即gociglemk,固有词 词性 •noun 名词 •adjective 形容词 •adverb 副词 •verb 动词 •number 数词 •quantifier 量词 •article 冠词 •preposition 介词 •abbreviation 缩略词 = 入库词条 = 根缀部分 根缀 解释 位置 tua 点 1 tue 线 1 tou 面 1 tui 体 1 nao 圆 2 naoqa 半圆 2 naoqaqa 扇 2 naoqe 环 2 neo 长方 2 neoqa 三角 2 tuinaoneo 圆柱 1 tuineoqa 棱锥 1 tuinaoneoqa 圆锥 1 nei 正方 2 neiqe 平行四边 2 niu 菱 2 nou 梯 2 pua 黑 3 pue 白 3 pou 灰 3 kao 红 4 keo 黄 4 kei 绿 4 kiu 蓝 4 gaosan 非运动体 5 gaosand 固态 5 geosan 运动体 5 geosanpü 气态 5 geosanbü 气态 5 gua 宏观 5 gue 维观 5 gou 中观 5 haosan 非生命体 6 heosan 生命体 6 hua 体内 6 hue 体表 6 bao 及 7 beo 近 7 bei 远 7 biu 嘹 7 taosan 单 8 teosan 双 8 tiuxon 群 8 m 形容词 9 mu 副词 9 mi 动词 9 字母对应 字母,发音 名字 位列排序 ɑ'(a),ɑ'kɑ aka 1 'а(a),aɪ̯'ɻɑ ara 2 ю'(al),ʊ'tɑ alda 3 'б(b),pɑ ba 4 с'©,tsʰɑ ca 5 'ч(ci),tɕʰi̯ɑ cia 6 δ'(d),tɑ da 7 'ɛ(e),ɛ'kɑ eka 8 э'(e),eɪ̯'ɻɑ era 9 'ы(el),ɯ̯ʌ'tɑ elda 10 φ'(f),fɑ fa 11 'к(g),kɑ ga 12 ғ'(h),xɑ ha 13 'ι(i),i'kɑ ika 14 υ'(y),jɑ ya 15 'ь(z),tsɑ za 16 ъ'(zi),tɕi̯ɑ zia 17 'х(k),kʰɑ ka 18 μ'(m),mɑ ma 19 'ϻ(m),mɑm'mi mammi 20 н'(n),nɑ na 21 'ԋ(n),nɑn'ni nanni 22 ο'(o),ɑ'kɑ oka 23 'ω(o),ɤʊ̯'ɻɑ ora 24 ҽ'(ol),ɛʊ̯'tɑ olda 25 'п(p),pʰɑ pa 26 ρ'®,ɻɑ ra 27 'ш(s),sɑ sa 28 щ'(si),ɕi̯ɑ sia 29 'т(t),tʰɑ ta 30 у'(u),u'kɑ uka 31 'в(w),wɑ wa 32 Խ(ն),ǂ'kɑ նka 33 词意部分 入库编号 词条 拼写发音 词源来自 词性 释意 词量计数 001 1,one,一 wuno ca. number the smallest whole number or a numeral representing this number 1 001:001 1ρο,1st,第一 wunoro ca.-go. number the first element in a countable series 2 001:001:AAB υɛ-μ'вунορο,Emmanuel(Immanuel),以马拿赠（以马内利） yemwunoro he.-ca.-go. number the first element in a countable series 3 001:002 υɑ,a(an),任一 ya go. article an indefinite article means one 4 001:002:AAB υɑ-μэԋ,amen,阿门 yamen he.-go. noun a primeval Egyptian personification of air and breath; worshipped especially at Thebes 5 002 2,two,二 doc ca. number the cardinal number that is the sum of one and one or a numeral representing this number 6 002:001 2ρο,2nd,第二 docro ca.-go. number following the first in an ordering or series 7 002:002 вɑ,double,双重 wa go. article an indefinite article means two 8 020 μ,'s,的 m go. preposition a genitival preposition means one's 9 021 ҁ,of,属……的 v go. preposition a genitival preposition means of 10 022 щο,the,这 xo go. article a definite article means the 11 A00 κοш,star,星 gos go. noun any celestial body visible (as a point of light) from the Earth at night 12 00A туэнɑοхɑοкɑοшаԋ,pearmain quarenden,红苹果 tuinaokaogaosan go. noun fruit with red skin and sweet to tart crisp whitish flesh 13 00A:001:AAB хɑοκю,apple,苹果 kaogal go. abbreviation fruit with red skin and sweet to tart crisp whitish flesh 14 = 参见 = 果契戈雷姆克语 Category:语言 Category:联合王国